


You won't remeber but I will

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Naruto - Freeform, Fluff, i'll add more charecters as i continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of stories with child Naruto, Tenzou/Yamato, and sometimes Kakashi.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I've had this idea for awhile and finally decided to write it and I might change the name of the story if I come up with a better one. Sorry if any charters are off but enjoy.

Tenzou was walking through the hall to his room when suddenly something was thrust into his arms. He was so surprised that he didn’t catch who put the bundle in his arms and almost dropped it. He was really glad that he didn’t drop it though, because when he looked down he realized it was the fourth’s son. This though just made him more surprised. Why did an ANBU have Naruto in the first place and why did he get entrusted with him? He was deep in thought holding the baby when he heard someone talk to him.

“What’s that?” He practically jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to see who it was and of course it was Kakashi.

“It’s a cat, what did you think it was?” He said with as much sarcasm he could produce. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before replying.

“Really? I thought it was the fourth’s son.” Tenzou just gave him an annoyed look while Kakashi gave him the same blank face. They stood there in silence for a long time before Tenzou broke it by speaking.

“If that's all you need then i’ll be off.” He then turned and finished the walk to his room with Naruto in his hands. He opened the door and walked towards the bed after shutting it quietly so as to not wake Naruto. He sat on the bed and looked down at Naruto, he smiled Naruto looked so cute. He pulled the baby closer to him and started to rock his arms back and forth. He sat there just rocking his arms as any sign of movement before he decided to sleep himself. He placed Naruto down on the bed gently so that he could safely take off his mask from the side of his head. He lays down so that there was enough room for him and the baby. 

He only got around an hour of sleep before he woke up to Naruto crying his head off. He sighed this was definitely one of the worst parts of babies. He picked Naruto up and started rocking him and trying to get him to calm down. That however didn’t work but instead it somehow made it worse. Tenzou looked around the small room not really knowing what he was looking for. Suddenly his eyes met with what he thought he was looking for. He walked over and grabbed the bottle off the counter. He didn't know where it came from but right now he was desperate. Before he gave it to Naruto he realized he didn’t know how to bottle feed a baby. Although he had seen it done a couple of times he had never done it himself.  
He thought hard trying to remember the important parts of those memories so he himself could at least try to do it.

After a while of thinking he decided he would try it himself. He put the bottle close to Naruto’s mouth hoping above all else that the baby was just hungry and he didn't waste his time doing this. Lucky for him Naruto was hungry because the bottle was now in the baby’s mouth. He sighed thanking kami that his guess was right. He then tilted the bottle so that it was at an angle and would flow out but not too fast. He found himself doing this several times because it was hard to keep his hand from over or under tipping the bottle. He watched in amazement as Naruto practically chugged down the bottle. Once the bottle was finished he put it back on the counter and rocked Naruto back to sleep seeing as the baby still looked tired. He was about to put the sleeping Naruto back on the bed when he heard his door slam open and then shut.  
Tenzou froze with Naruto still in his arms praying in his mind that Naruto wasn’t bothered by this. Unfortunately for Tenzou it seemed his luck had run out, because Naruto started his headache causing cry. He turned to look at who ever had just entered with a face so serious that he didn’t look his age. It was Kakashi again but this time his face looked scared because he had just realized what he had done.

“Senpai if I didn’t have a crying baby to deal with you’d be in a lot of pain right now.” He threatened before bringing Naruto closer to him again. He got up and started pacing around while he rocked Naruto in his arms. He didn’t notice but Kakashi was watching him wondering whether he should leave or stay. He decided to stay and so went over and sat on Tenzou’s bed and watched as Tenzou paced back and forth. Tenzou eventually got Naruto to go to sleep again and sighed in relief. He turned to face his bed but Kakashi was on it. To be honest he thought that Kakashi had left so he was surprised to see him on his bed. 

“I thought you left senpai.” He said with a little bit of his shock showing but also being quiet. 

“I didn’t.” Kakashi stated simply. Tenzou just rolled his eyes at the obvious. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He turned and walked over to the door wondering who it could be. He opened the door to find Yugao standing in front of him. He then watched as Yugao reached her arms out for Naruto mummering something like oh thank kami hes alive. At first he felt himself hold Naruto closer instead of handing the baby over. It was weird considering he was a child himself but he handed Naruto over after that moment of hesitation. 

“Can you bring me his bottle?” Yugao asked politely. Tenzou Nodded and went over to get the bottle. Once he grabbed it off the counter he brought it back to Yugao like she had asked. Before she could leave he asked her what had been on his mind when he was first handed Naruto.

“Why did you give him to me?” It was simple but the question would have bothered him if he didn’t get an answer.

“I needed someone to watch him while I did some work really quickly.” she explained simply. Tenzou just gave her an unimpressed look as she walked away. The explanation was able to explain everything and yet nothing at the same time which really bothered him. He shut the door and turned to face Kakashi who was still in his room. Before Kakashi could speak Tenzou stopped him by speaking first.

“Get out, I'm tired.” Kakashi complied to his command and left him in peace. He sighed and walked over to his bed dropping onto it a little hard. He needed some sleep. Babies are hard to take care of honestly how do people do it? Although when babies aren't being needy or crying their heads off they were pretty cute. Maybe he should visit Naruto again? Eh, he’d figure out later because right now he needed some sleep. Before he could get his well deserved sleep Kakashi showed up AGAIN! That was the third time today and he was sick of it because today whenever Kakashi was around something that he didn’t like followed.

“Get ready we got a mission to get to.” Kakashi said before disappearing again. Sometimes Tenzou honestly hated his life.


	2. Freaking kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou wants to cheer up Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell I changed the tittle and besides that nothings different. hope you enjoy!

Tenzou was jumping through the trees to get to Naruto's apartment. He would have gone the quicker way through the village but he needed to think and was also needed to watch over Naruto. He was thinking about why they needed a new caretaker for Naruto. Now it definitely wasn’t the first time they needed a new caretaker but it was the first time they didn’t tell him why. There could be a million different reasons why he wasn’t told and most of them were god but it still made him mad that he wasn’t told. He sighed trying to think about something else but nothing came to mind.

He stopped at the last tree that was closest to Naruto’s apartment. He disliked the fact that Naruto’s apartment was so far out from the center of the village and would talk to the Hokagke about that later. He would have knocked on the door or just entered that way but since this happened so often he knew Naruto would be asleep around this time so he just decided to go through the window. 

He entered quietly trying to not wake up Naruto. The apartment was small even for a child which is another thing he would have to talk about. Tenzou left the window open lightly for Kakashi who was supposed to help him take care of Naruto until they found a new caretaker. He looked around the room until he found Naruto. It was cute, Naruto had made some ramen but seemed too tired to even begin before he fell asleep. He walked over to the two year old and picked him up. He walked over to the only bedroom in the apartment which was quite small and put Naruto on the bed gently.

Kakashi was walking towards Naruto’s apartment, hands in his pockets. He would have hurried if he didn’t have Tenzou helping him watch Naruto but since he had Tenzou he just walked. When he got there he noticed the window was open a little bit so he opened it up the rest of the way so that he could enter. Once he was in he closed the window and walked over to the bedroom. When he went in there though he was surprised to find that neither Tenzou or Naruto were in the room.

Tenzou decided to tidy the place up a bit. He didn't have to spend too much time doing this though and ended up having nothing to do again. He decided to take a nap while he waited for Kakashi to show up. 

He didn’t get much sleep because he woke up to Naruto rubbing his small hand on his chest. He grabbed Naruto’s hand maybe a little harshly which made him flinch inwardly. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking the now shocked Naruto in the eyes. Naruto eventually seemed to regain the ability to talk even if it wasn’t good in the first place.

“It’s what the man did.” Naruto explained not knowing what he himself was talking about. Suddenly it clicked in Tenzou’s head and he understood now why they wouldn’t tell him why Naruto needed a new caretaker. He felt the killing intent start to radiate from him which scared Naruto. Naruto thought that the man was mad at him and started to try and get his arm out of the man’s grip. When he was finally able to get it out he fell to the ground with a thump. This seemed to get Tenzou to break from his thoughts. He suddenly realized that he must have scared Naruto so he picked him up and placed him in his lap. Inside he started to panic because he heard Naruto start to sob. He thought hard about it and finally decided he’d take the kid to get some toys. He first got Naruto’s attention and then started to calmly talk to the boy.

“Hey it's ok I'm not mad at you. You got that?” He felt Naruto nod into his chest which was a good start. He raised his hand and petted Naruto’s hair.

“Do you want a new toy?” He asked and inside he felt so stupid but it seemed to work because Naruto nodded into his chest again. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed. He picked Naruto up and held him so the boy’s chest was flush against his left side. When he got there he placed Naruto down and told him

“You can get three things whatever you want, ok?” Naruto nodded his head quickly and ran down the aisles. One Naruto got the three things he wanted, Tenzou paid for them quickly. In one hand he had Naruto and in the other a bag of new toys. He felt Naruto start playing with his long hair and he kind of felt embarrassed about it but just let Naruto do whatever. He walked out of the toy store and stood there surprised and a little guilty. 

Kakashi just looked at Tenzou a little surprised to find him at a toy store. They sat there just staring at each other before he broke the silence. 

“Found you.” He didn’t know why but he just said the first thing that came to mind and went with it. Although both of them had their masks on he was pretty sure Tenzou was giving him a very confused look. Eventually Tenzou had enough with their staring contest and left with Naruto and a bag and he followed. Once they were back at the apartment Tenzou put Naruto back on the bed because he had fallen asleep again.

Tenzou sighed and looked at his hair. Naruto had gotten a lot of it wet with drool and he could feel it on his shoulder. He reluctantly moved it off so that he wasn’t bothered by it any more but regretted that decision when he felt it slide against his back. Kakashi just watched trying to not laugh at the faces Tenzou made when the slobbery hair touched him this was going to be a fun day.


	3. I'll always protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou and Kakashi are returning from a mission when they see something and step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out I was unmotivated to write. Anyway here's the story hope you enjoy.

Tenzou sighed while walking next to Kakashi. They were returning from another mission and Tenzou just felt like sleeping for a month. He honestly hated whenever they had missions that lasted a long time because he always felt so exhausted after. Another thing that made Tenzou hate long missions is that they usually resulted in them coming back late. That's why right now it was around midnight. Tenzou ran a hand through his sweaty hair trying to get it to look decent again. Another thing he hated is when his hair got sweaty because he had so much of it that it felt so heavy with all of the sweat in it.

“Why don’t you just cut it?” Kakashi asked. Tenzou had his mask on but if it was off Kakashi would have seen the offended look that Tenzou gave him.

“Because I like it long so I'm not going to cut it.” Tenzou explained, still somewhat offended that Kakashi would even think of that. 

“Yeah but it would be much easier to handle if it was cut.” Kakashi argued. Tenzou gave him a look that would have killed him if looks could kill.

“I’m not going to cut it Kakashi-senpai.” Tenzou said while looming over Kakashi. Kakashi just sweat dropped and nodded his head in understanding. With that out of the way Tenzou got back to grooming his hair with some aggression with it this time. After a while Tenzou liked the way his hair looked for now and left it. 

The pair were about to pass an alley but back tracked. Tenzou and Kakashi were quite confused to say the least. It was dark in the alley and both were barely able to make out the shapes but there in the alley was kids. What were kids doing out in an alley at midnight? Seriously what were they doing? Tenzou and Kakashi both looked closer trying to figure out what was happening.

Both of them seemed to realize what was happening at the same moment and both reacted quickly. Tenzou grabbed the arm that was raised to throw another hit and held it tight. He then pushed the child’s face down rather harshly to meet the stain covered ground. He knew he at least bruised the kids face and that fact gave him some satisfaction. 

Tenzou knew kids could reflect what their parents would teach or how they would treat certain people but this was out of hand. The citizens had never laid a hand on Naruto literally they just ignored him and gave him hateful looks and harsh remarks. So it really made him mad not just at the parents but at the kids for the fact that Naruto was just now getting beaten up.

“What's going on here?” Kakashi asked one of three kids who had been helping the now pinned down leader. He watched as the fear in the kid’s eyes grew and the kid gulped not sure of what to do. The kid’s eyes darted back and forth between his friends, the two unknown men, and their leader who had come up with the brilliant idea to beat up a three year old. He opened his mouth to talk but instead just stood there mouth agape.  
“Well?” Kakashi said getting a little impatient with the child. Tenzou looked at the kid who was being somewhat interrogated by Kakashi, also waiting for an answer. It seemed the kids weren't going to talk so when Kakashi looked at him he nodded in approval.

“If we see any of you doing it again there will be consequences, understand?” Kakashi asked with a serious voice. All the kids who could nodded the fear in their eyes even more evident with a threat in place. Once Tenzou saw the kids comply he let the pinned kid go to join his friends. With no waste of his time Tenzou walked over and picked up Naruto. He gently pushed Naruto’s turned head to meet his chest and put his arm underneath Naruto to help support him.

Tenzou nodded towards Kakashi and the two left on their separate ways. Tenzou ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair in a comforting way to calm himself and Naruto down. It only took about five minutes before Tenzou got to Naruto’s new apartment. It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually he got the hokage to move Naruto closer to the center of the village.

He opened the door and walked into a dark apartment. His hand reached out and turned on the light switch illuminating the place up. He used his foot to shut the door and then walked over to the dining room table. Tenzou placed Naruto down on the table so that he could look at him and see how bad his wounds were.

Tenzou inspected them very closely and noticed Naruto’s eye was starting to look puffy. Tenzou knew it probably had gotten infected and was healing but it still made him mad. He sighed trying to calm himself down so that he wouldn’t harm Naruto or himself. After a moment of just clearing his thoughts he opened his eyes again. He picked Naruto up again but this time moved him to the twin sized bed.

Tenzou moved the sheets and placed Naruto where they once were. He then brought the blanket up to Naruto’s shoulders and let them stop there. He stood up straight and was about to leave when he heard a voice.

“Can you stay with me?” Naruto asked, scared that the other kids would come back. Tenzou nodded his head in agreement. He turned and went over to the light switch and flicked it off. Once that was out of the way he went back over to Naruto. Tenzou sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Naruto who was fighting to stay awake. He felt bad for Naruto but he definitely didn’t know what to do so he just watched as Naruto fell asleep. Once Naruto was asleep he took his mask off and inhaled the fresh air. 

He leaned against the window which the bed was pressed against. He looked at Naruto one last time before promising to himself and to an unknowing Naruto that he would always protect him.


	4. Try to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets some nice memories and he hopes he could remember them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out I was feeling uninspired until I found a song I like a lot put it on loop and started typing. Hope you enjoy!

Tenzou honesty couldn’t blame the hokage for being so mad but sending out ANBU seemed a little much in his opinion. It wasn’t just him but also the other ANBU in the room who were trying oh so desperately to stop themselves from starting a laughing fit. The hokage had decided to take a nap and Naruto had taken full advantage of this. None of them knew how or who gave Naruto paint but it was absolutely priceless to see the hokage’s face graffitied with very realistic drawings. Unfortunately for Tenzou he had been unable to find his mask since Kakashi, Itachi, and Yugao had agreed that it would be best if he didn’t have it for the month, so he had to try the hardest of the three.

“You are now excused.” The hokage said, ending his rant. Tenzou and the rest of the ANBU team consisting of Hound, and Weasel left. When the group left it was definitely clear why the hokage would need ANBU to find the child but it still seemed a little excessive to Tenzou. The first thing that was noticeable is that pretty much none of the village in a wide radius was left unpainted. The second thing that was noticed is the hokage’s face’s were barely recognizable with how much paint was on them. Seriously who the fuck gave a six year old that much paint? He turned to face his senpai and waited for orders to be given out.

“Okay I'll search the left side Cat you have the middle, and that leaves the right for you Weasel. Be quick and thorough understand?” Kakashi asked. The other two nodded and then they split up. Tenzou had honestly not expected to find Naruto himself but after three hours of searching he stumbled upon Naruto. Well it’s more of Naruto stumbled upon him. 

“ONII-SAN!” he was confused at first considering he didn’t have a little brother but then realized that it was Naruto who clung onto like it was dear life. When he realised that it was Naruto he remembered when the boy had first started calling him that.

FLASHBACK

He just woke up and was surprised to find Naruto asleep and hugging him. He started running his hands through the soft blonde hair that Naruto owned. When Naruto spoke he almost jumped out of surprise.

“Please don't leave me yet onii-san.” Naruto pleaded. He sighed it’s not like he had anywhere to be.

“Ok i’ll stay.” He winced inwardly at his choice of words but it seemed Naruto either didn’t care or was just very dense. He decided to choose the latter for his own sanity and left it at that.

END OF FLASHBACK

After he was done remembering he got himself back to the present. That’s when he noticed why Naruto clung onto him like it was dear life. It had been Weasel who was chasing him and Naruto probably got so scared that he really thought his life was going to end. He crouched down and picked up Naruto who was as close to him as he possibly could be but was also putting his hands out in the way that most kids did when they wanted to be held. 

“Help me Tenzou onii-san!” Naruto squealed as he felt himself being picked up. Tenzou sighed he had still to get Yugao back for telling Naruto his name. Hemoved Naruto into a comfortable position before the two went out to find Hound. It took a minute but they found him nonetheless. Tenzou felt like he was betraying Naruto though but it was the hokage’s orders so he had to turn the brat in.

Naruto however was having none of it. He knew that he would be in big trouble if the old man got his old hands on him. So in fear of his life he would not let go of his onii-san. Heck even when his onii-san pulled a very scary face he still wouldn’t budge although that had gotten dangerously close. Tenzou just didn’t want to think too much today so after he used his child scaring loom and Naruto still wouldn’t budge he had nothing else to come up with. Or wanted to come up with. 

But his job required that he come up with something so the hokage could do his job. He sighed he hated his job.

“Look Naruto I promise I won’t let you get hurt.” Tenzou promised. This somehow worked because not even a second later Naruto was slowly letting go. But before Naruto turned around he mouthed You better and then quickly turned to face the hokage. The ANBU watched as the hokage gave what seemed like quite a harsh punishment. To top it off he had to watch Naruto during the whole month Naruto had to clean up the mess he made. Tenzou sighed this was going to be a long month.

Naruto was on his onii-san’s shoulders. Luckily for his present self he had hid well enough that he would work on his mess tomorrow unluckily for future him he had a mess to clean up. But luckily for both of him he got to spend a whole month with his onii-san! A whole month was a really long and that meant he got to spend a really long time with his onii-san. He bounced excitedly on his onii-san’s shoulders still not really understanding what his punishment was.

When they got to his apartment he ran around excitedly and didn’t listen to anything his onii-san said. This also meant that he wasn’t paying attention to what his onii-san was doing either. So he didn’t realize that he was left with a wooden clone of his onii-san to watch him. He finally stopped running around and listened to what he thought was the real Tenzou. 

“Go sit at the table Naruto.” Tenzou said while shooing Naruto to the said furniture. Not long after the real Tenzou returned with ramen. Naruto was more or less scared because he thought it was the old man seeking him and doing it by turning into Tenzou onii-san. Eventually after a lot of convincing and even getting rid of the clone Naruto trusted Tenzou again.

To Naruto’s delight, his onii-san had brought back Ichiraku ramen, his favorite. In no time Naruto had the ramen wolfed down and was now trying to steal some of his onii-san’s

“Do you want me to put you in a cage for stealing?” Tenzou asked, looming over the little boy. Naruto was scared of the look he was getting from his onii-san but it's not like he could just suddenly make cages, right? Naruto moved his chopsticks to steal some more of his onii-san’s food and looked his onii-san dead in the eyes as he ate the ramen.

“Fine but you asked for it.” Tenzou stated as if it was the simplest fact in the world. Naruto had no time to react and before he realised it he was in a small cage made of wood.

“Let me out Tenzou onii-san!” Naruto whined. He put on his best sad pouting face and then looked at his onii-san trying to get some reason of why he should be let out. His onii-san just left him and went somewhere else. Naruto was wounded, how could his onii-san just leave him like that? But then a moment Later his onii-san was back with his food which really confused him.

Tenzou honestly hated oily foods like ramen and preferred to eat them at a decent pace so that it would be filling but also gone. So to be sitting on the floor eating the ramen as slowly as he could was definitely something he himself disliked. The look Naruto gave him and the way he was trying to speak but just couldn’t was very much worth it. Once he was finished with his ramen is when he finally let Naruto out of the wooden cage.

Naruto just scowled at him the whole time the boy got ready for bed. Tenzou was tucking Naruto in and yet Naruto still had that scowl on his face. Tenzou just couldn’t help it but he just loved the way Naruto tried to act so mad but clearly wasn’t. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Naruto’s forehead goodnight.

The next month was one of the worst and best he had ever had. Worst because he had to do all the cleaning himself and he hated to clean. Best because he got to spend a whole month sleeping, eating, and just living with his onii-san. So when the month started to come to an end he felt slightly disappointed. Not only because he couldn’t see his onii-san’s face but because his onii-san was leaving him. He didn’t want to forget his onii-san but he knew his mind couldn’t remember someone’s face even one he recognized down to the exact detail.

Then when he was walking home alone he was pulled to the side by another ANBU he had seen his onii-san with before.

“Look kid you might not see Tenzou again for a long while so here's this for ya.” Yugao quickly explained. Naruto looked down to see a piece of paper being handed to him. He took it wondering what it was; he was quite possibly the happiest kid on the earth that day. He had gotten a picture of his onii-san to remember him by. 

He had it for a while before he lost it in his apartment. And even a very long and tedious cleaning didn’t help show him where it was so he was only left with the faint memories of his onii-san.


	5. I thought you forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is pretty much the last one so sorry if its short but I still hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

To be honest Tenzou was a mix of a lot of emotions right now there was even a list of them in his mind: glad, disappointed, worried, and curious. He was glad because lady Tsunade had let him be the temporary replacement for Kakashi. Disappointed because he realized that if Naruto still remembered who he was he had pretty much left him in the dust. Worried because what would Naruto’s reaction be if he remembered that he was the child’s onii-san once. So that brings us to curiosity. Tenzou was curious if Naruto still had that picture he had gotten from Yugao or not. So to say the least his emotions were a mess.

So it was even worse when Naruto decided to put their faces inches apart and inspect him.

“I swear i’ve seen you somewhere before.” Naruto said as he investigated his captain’s face. For a split second Yamato thinks he's found out but then realizes it's only Naruto’s speculation.

“Well you must be mistaken.” Yamato says brushing the topic off. Naruto seemed to take this as an answer because he just suddenly got out of his face just as fast as it had appeared. 

For the rest of the mission it was just pure anxiety for Yamato in fear that he would be found out. Luckily he seemed to change the topic smoothly enough for Naruto not to notice. It was a struggle not to act like Sakura when he saw Naruto in the four tails forum but he was able to act from knowledge unlike Sakura. It pained him so much to hear the wails and screams from Naruto when he was suppressing the nine-tails but he had to pull through for both of them. In all honesty the mission had gone downhill from there and not a small hill but a mountain sized hill. So when they got back to the village all in one piece it was nice.

“Did you hear me Tenzou?” Yamato jumped and he had been spacing out again. 

“Sorry no.” Yamato said with a sheepish smile and even letting the Tenzou part pass. 

“Were done for the day Naruto passed out again.” Kakashi said once more. Yamato nodded, dropping his arms down to his sides and moving his head to look at the sky. He hadn’t realized it but it was dark out. Yamato got up with some annoyance. It was very uncomfortable to be sitting all day. The pair walked over to where Naruto lay sleeping. Yamato sat down and watched tiredly as Kakashi lit a fire. They sat there talking and eating dinner for a while before Naruto shot up from his sleep. The expression on his face made it seem that he had just come to a realization. Before either him or Kakashi could ask Naruto what was wrong Yamato was being hugged tightly by the blonde.

“TENZOU ONII-SAN YOU JERK!” Naruto shouted loud enough for Sakura who was walking towards the group of three to hear. Shit was all Yamato could think over and over again. Then when he noticed Sakura he said his thoughts out loud.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He put his hands on Naruto’s shoulders trying to pry the blonde off him with no such luck. Today was not his day. After a while of struggling he got Naruto’s hands off him and he gently pushed Naruto to sit on the ground. Honesty his mind was racing with thoughts and he had no idea of which one he should focus on. He looked around and he really could use some help from Kakashi. When he found the older man he noticed that he was talking to Sakura trying to lie his and Yamato’s way out of this and it seemed to be working.

“How could you leave me like that onii-san?” Naruto questioned. Yamato winced inwardly at the sudden question but he knew he had to answer.

“Look I got busy after that and it took awhile before I could visit you on a normal basis again and by that time you had left with jiraiya.” Yamato explained, however Naruto looked hurt still and Yamato brought him closer to him. Yamato gave Naruto a warm hug and whispered into Naruto’s ear.

“I promise I won't leave you in the dust again.” Yamato promised. He then moved his head away from Naruto’s ear and let him go from the warm hug. Naruto just sat there kind of shocked that his onii-san would make such a big promise. He sat there for so long he didn’t even realise he was being laid down on the ground. He stared up at the sky for much longer than he had intended. 

Naruto felt a smile run across his face as the words of his onii-san played over in his head. It was so strange to have someone make a promise to him for once. He felt tears start to stream down his face as he watched the stars in the night sky. His onii-san had made him a promise to stay with him. For most people this would just be seen as a normal occurrence but it was something Naruto had never really got to experience. So to have someone he cared about so much make such a big promise it really hit hard for him.

He turned his head to look at his sleeping onii-san. His vision was blurred with tears but it didn’t matter his onii-san still cared for him. The smile on his face grew wider and he seemed to burst with life. He closed his eyes though willing himself to sleep he would train even harder than ever tomorrow. The promise Yamato maid would forever stick with him and he would train to be stronger so that he could help keep that promise. His last thoughts were nothing other than determination before sleep took him.


End file.
